Winx club: Secrets revealed(Rewrite)
by Stormy Trix
Summary: Join the Winx and two headmistresses as they journey to solve a long forgotten crime that involves the Trix. The Winx will learn that not everything is black and white between fairy and witch magic. Can they save the Trix and themselves from losing sanity? (still in development.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It is said that a princess will forever be a fairy and a witch forever in the shadows of dark magic. But one night that changed. One witch meets three different wizards. All met under different circumstances. But the Children she bore were tragic.

The first was in her younger years, when she was turning from a teenager to a woman. Sadly her first was lost on the night her so called husband took the child and left her alone in a cave. The second was a miracle to her. She was on a death sentence for unknown reasons, but stolen from the leader of this so called charity who was also the second wizard. The last was lost. For the last wizard was her one true friend and loyal servant.

Now, though the three children were born at different times, they found each other. They fought many hardships, but sadly lived a false life. Yet they were happy. All except one. Years pass and they are manipulated through terrors and hope. And now if one were to ask them who they were. They would tell you.

Only for the lie to be told and the truth forgotten to them. And now through a group of fairies and unexpected yet also highly unwelcomed guests, they find the truth that was long overdue. This is their story.

* * *

**The beginning of a new Chapter**

"YOU IDIOT!" screeched a furious voice.

"We told you that you are not allow-"started a gentle voice yet distinctly male.

"Shut that pot hole you call a mouth or we will really give you something to report about" interrupted a clam voice that held a hint of irritation to the situation.

"But…Fine if you want to really get into this much trouble. You will have a visit from the head-"the poor guard was about to leave the room trying get his present company to avoid trouble.

"Oh blah, blah, blah. Who cares? What we care about is that this place lacks privacy. Something we want and have been requesting. If you don`t want us to cause trouble, then at least allow us to have some privacy for a day every month." Said a voice that lacked any acknowledgement to the verbal banter occurring.

"Icy" replied the guard.

A young woman in her early twenties turned toward the guard. Her silky white hair gracefully turning. Ice blue eyes stared at the guard. The blue headpiece on her that bounded her powers was gleaming in the sun. She was sitting on top of a few wooden crates near the window, her face blank of expression with no light in her eyes.

"Yes? What is it you want? I am honestly bored right now from your presence and would like you to leave me and my fellow witches alone." She said, exhaustion slowly slipping into her voice.

"Darcy. You are needed at the meeting desk. I believe you would enjoy your guest. Now The rest of you are to leave and go back to your 'assigned' rooms." Another male guard entered, annoyed that these witches are more trouble than they were worth.

Darcy stays, leaning against the left wall of the small four walled room, her amber eyes piercing at the guard who requested her. Her long brown hair with gold highlighted side bangs lying limply against the wall. Her arms crossed. The guard, on a short fuse grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her, not so kindly down the hall.

"That stupid little pixie." Mumbled Stormy. Icy watched as Stormy talked to herself, 'sigh. She seems to be in a worse mood than before, i`ll have to ask her later, for now, she needs to calm down.' Icy though to herself.

"Stormy. Simmer down. We don`t need you electrocuting everything" said Icy. She got up and left the room. Stormy, a witch the same age as the other two, (though her temper might say otherwise), left the room. Her Purple colored curled hair elegantly swayed as she seethed in irritation on her way to her room. Electric blue eyes sparking every few seconds was enough warning to others to stay away from the Storm witch.

-conference room—

"Ha-ha. Yes. Those were the good old days. Although we may not be the coven of light anymore, we are proud to be able to pass along our knowledge to those of the younger generation."

Darcy could hear two people talking as she neared the room while still being dragged by the guard. Finally stopping for a moment, Darcy was able to escape his grip on her wrist. Knocking, a voice answered.

"Please come in" it sounded Feminine.

Opening the double doors, the guard grabbed Darcy`s still throbbing wrist and pulled her in.

"Here she is Miss. Faragonda. One Darcy Trix delivered. I will be waiting in near the door in case anything happens" said the guard. Before leaving he harshly whispers into Darcy`s ear.

"You pull anything and you won`t be seeing the night again nor your friends." Leaving, he ignored the other two present in the room, turning his back to the four eyes glaring at him.

"Paul. I believe you can go back to your post outside. I can handle anything she has got. So I recommend you leave" said another voice.

"But Leo, I do not-"Started Paul. Leo and Miss. Faragonda dared Paul to continue his sentence. Paul gave a loud snort and left the room.

Darcy relaxed a bit. She never did like it when anyone touched her without her say so. Looking straight at Miss. Faragonda, Darcy leans back against her chair. Arms crossed.

"Well. Now that that is done, I would like to start by saying that I hope you are-"started Miss. Faragonda.

"Okay first. I don`t want to hear what you have to say. Second I do not enjoy it here. Third why am I Here?" Asked Darcy though she said it with a bit of malice.

Miss. Faragonda sighed. Closing her eyes for a moment, she began to wonder if Griselda was right. Maybe it was a bad idea. She shook her head. When she opened her eyes, a spark of determination burned in them.

"I came here to see if there was any improvement…no. What I meant to say is that we need you to answer some questions. Icy and Stormy have already finished. You are the last. So you have two options. Either you answer the questions with no fuss, or we will be forced to get the answers from you. Though I hope you not have me force it. Icy was regrettably forced as was Stormy. So we hope we won`t have to do the same to you" Explained Miss. F. (Not writing her full last name, takes too long.)

Darcy stared at Miss. F as if she had grown into some sort of deformed something. She had to either answer or be forced. Either way it`s a loose, loose situation. No she will not answer. If they want answers she will fight them every step of the way. She is the master of mind games. She saw it as a game. And she loved mind games.

"No." was her short sharp reply. Closing her eyes, she smirked when she heard Miss. F`s disappointed sigh.

"Darcy, please, these questions are only for-"

"For what? My own well being, or oh no, your own little gain as to get the upper hand." So far she was enjoying this. She did not however hear or sense the other two elders get up and stand on either side of her. Feeling a hand on either side of her shoulder, her eyes snapped open. She jerked out of there touch as if burned, slight panic entering her eyes. But as fast as it came, it left, leaving blank cold amber eyes in its wake.

Miss. F caught the emotion in Darcy`s eyes but dismissed it. Taking a step forward, hand out stretched to reach for Darcy, she suddenly found herself on the floor. Darcy was sitting on her stomach, her wrists in a vice grip and Darcy, eyes of amber, burning with an emotion she could not identify in the witch.

"Don`t even try it. One rule I have, is if you want me to cooperate, then do. Not. Touch. Me." growled Darcy.

Miss. F gaped at Darcy. Not really expecting this must hostility from the dark witch. Sadly for Miss. F, Leo charged into Darcy. All three collided into the wall. Paul charged into the room. Grabbing Darcy by the roots of her hair, he yanked her off of Miss. F.

Darcy closed her eyes, clenching her teeth together so as not to scream from the pain. Miss. F saw the way Darcy was being held and was ashamed from Paul`s display.

"Paul! Release her Immediately. And wait near the exit of this building. We do not need you to handle this with brute force" snapped Leo. Dusting himself off, Leo swiftly went to Paul before any more damage was done.

-On Alfea campus grounds-

"Hey! You Witches are not supposed to be here!"

"Well, news flash pixie, we are. Ms. Griffin believes it will help our magic to learn both sides of magic. Besides you got to have class at our school. We get to see your lessons. DEAL WITH IT!"

"Ms. Silean. Please refrain from shouting at our students. They have not yet been notified you would be here. Musa, please gather the Winx, I would like to let the other students know before chaos erupts on our campus" says Griselda.

Musa, annoyed, stalks off to notify everyone. Along the way, she hears an heated discussion happening.

"You stupid witch."

"Freak of a fairy"

"…HEY!" Insults were heard being thrown back and forth. Groaning, Musa walks into the room before more fairies showed. She did not want a fight to happen. Though she won`t admit to herself that she almost caused the same thing these two were doing. 'This is going to be the worst school year ever.' She thinks to herself.

_Light rock-

"Ow…"

"SHH!"

Whispers are heard. Slowly opening her eyes, Darcy find herself in a strange room.

"Finally you, are awake. I Let doctors know. Please wait." A soft voice said.

Darcy`s vision was a bit hazy. Feeling exhausted she lay back down, only to be stopped and startled as the door slams open loudly. Snapping her senses out of their haze, her eyes dart to the intruder. She sees it was only Icy. Looking closer she realizes that Icy does not look at all happy. 'Wonder who burned up her anger.' She thinks lazily.

"Please Icy, you need to leav-EEP!" squeaks one of the many nurses in this facility.

Icy glares staring icy daggers at the nurse. Raising her hand in a fist, she shakes it in front of the nurse.

"What did you do to her? I want the whole answer, clear and with no stuttering." She snapped.

"Umm... well-" the poor nurse started averting her eyes.

"ICY!" shouted a voice. Icy turned her head, still glaring.

Miss. F came into view.

"It is nice to see you are feeling better. How are you feeling?" Miss. F kindly asks.

"…"

"Well anyway please leave. I need to speak with Darcy for a bit."

Silence

"Well?"

"Well what?" snaps Icy.

"Sigh. Icy please wait in your room. I really need to speak with Darcy."

Icy moves out of the way, allowing Miss. F to enter the room.

Closing the door behind her, Miss. F lets out a heavy sigh. Leaning her back on the door for a moment, she looks around the room. She must admit the colors hurt her eyes. Her eyes drift over to find Darcy has fallen asleep again. Closing her eyes, she lets a small smile appear on her face. 'Finally, now to perform what needs to be done.' Miss. F thinks to herself.

Walking over to sit at the side of Darcy`s bed, Miss. F waves her hand around Darcy`s head. She won`t admit it to anyone, but when the Trix are asleep, they don`t seem at all terrible. Well they are not all that much terrible when awake either, just, it takes a lot of energy to keep them in line. Humming a tune she has done to the others, small silvery black threads start to gently flow out of Darcy`s head. Her eyes faintly light up, brief images flash across senses. Like a spiders web, they are gently held in Miss. F`s palm. Feeling another energy. She goes for it. Although, this one seems they are another set off memories. They are much thicker. Miss. F waves her hand in a circle, causing the disc to form and then solidify. Happy with herself, she stays in the room a bit longer. She has done this with all the Trix now. Looking closer at Darcy, she smiles. She has a feeling not a lot of people have seen the Trix like this. She gets up and closes the blinds to darken the room.

Upon exiting, she runs into Stormy. The Stormy witch has been in the worst of moods than usual ever since the extractions. Stormy just walks past Miss. F and proceeds to shove a guard out of her way only for him to move resulting in her falling. Loud annoyed grumbles could be heard from the annoyed witch.

Miss. F goes back to Alfea to finish the threads so they can be used to watch.

-Office-

"Miss. Faragonda, please tell me you have prepared a room for the witches." begged Ms. Griselda.

"Yes I have. Please bring in the witches we are to watch over." Miss. F smiles, she and Miss. Griffin agreed that it might be the first step for witches and fairies to work alongside each other. Sitting at her desk, Miss. F opens a top left drawer. Two discs are seen lying on top of a few files. Taking them out, she places them on her desk. She stares at them for a while many thoughts running through her head. From the glimpses from the spell, she is unsure if she should involve the Winx in helping to reform the Trix. The best place to start is at the beginning, finding the issue, and fixing it.

When she performed the spell on Stormy, she felt a sense of unbalance, fear, and a mixture of despair and a small bit of hope.

With Icy, she was surprised to feel a sense of pure happiness, then swiftly a quick spike of fear. She suspects it might be from Icy`s childhood. Only a child could feel pure joy. At least that was what she believed, though the joy felt a bit twisted.

And last was Darcy. She felt a wide range of feelings from the dark witch. But one was constant. But she can`t identify what it might be.

Deciding she will think about it later, she takes out a jar of a clear slime like substance. Taking out a thing that looks like a small frying pan, Miss. F fills it to the brim. Gently grabbing hold of the three discs, she gently places them in the pan. Before she can place a lid over them, the sound of her door opening quickly, causes her to stop. Looking up, she sees three infuriated fairies and two atomic witches about to blow their lids. Sighing, she gently places the lid on the pan and moves them aside. Luckily the jar was back in the potions lab.

"May I help you girls?"

"Why are the witches coming? They`ll ruin our school!"  
"No we won`t. And we did not even want to be here in the first place."

"Silence! Both of you can either get along or you will be facing bigger consequences if you do not settle down right now. Now the witches are here to learn of our magic, just as some fairies are now at cloud tower to learn of witch magic. Ms. Silean, you and your friends will be in the south wing where the other fairies of your magical nature are. You will be working alongside them. You are not to disrupt my students learning. You will follow school rules here and be treated like any other student here. Now are there any concerns you have regarding these arrangements?" asks Miss. Faragonda.

Both witches and fairies say nothing. All nod their heads and are dismissed. After the door is shut, Miss. F looks to the pan. Seeing it is done, she removes the lid. The discs sparkle with coordinating colors of their owners. Taking them out, she stops. Feeling a sense that something is wrong. She studies the discs closer. She is now certain this is something the Winx should help with. Standing up, she walks to look out her window, after sending Ms. Griselda calling.

Ms. Griselda hears the calling and leaves the cafeteria.

"You called me Ms. Faragonda?" asked Griselda as she walked into the office.

"Yes I did" said the headmistress of Alfea who was staring out her window.

"I am concerned and would like your input." Ms. F turns around, facing Griselda.

"Of course."

Ms. F takes a deep breath and begins.

"I went to visit the Trix these past three days. Ms. Griffin and I agreed that since they are showing no signs of rehabilitation, that we should step in and help. Now, please Griselda, do not give me that look. I know what I am doing. "Both Griselda and Ms. F smile, it was an old joke they have with each other since they were roommates. The tension in the room dissipates a little.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Griffin and I decided to step in and help. Ms. Griffin gathered there certificates and other papers. As I said, I went to see them. Icy was the first I saw. I tried having her answer my questions, but she refused or lied. Also her logic was a bit off. Anyway, I decided to try a spell. A memory spell to be more precise. It, was, well…I cannot really say. But I am concerned about them. A bit at least. From what Ms. Griffin has on them, and what I felt, I have a feeling we might be a bit in over our heads. I need to know, do you believe the Winx can handle this task? It might help both sides of the party here. One, the Winx could learn that not every witch or dark magic is evil. But they could also worsen the situation. I-"

"Please forgive me for interrupting, but what do you mean by worsen the situation?" Asks Griselda, a bit unsure as to what the outcome of this will be. She always knew Faragonda had a sense of adventure, and also mischief. But from what she hears so far, she is not sure where either of them are standing.

'Either they can help the Trix find their balance, or they could tip the scales further plunging the Trix into darkness. From Icy, I felt a great sense of conflicting emotions within her, at first I was surprised to feel a sense of pure happiness though twisted. Then swiftly a quick spike of fear, all other emotions are at war, constantly. But all are below that sense of joy she apparently feels. I am honestly surprised at how well she can hide it. Stormy, I felt a sense of unbalance, fear, and a mixture of despair and a small bit of hope. But she covers it outwardly through rage. Darcy, well, there were too many for me to identify. One was a constant, but I cannot fully identify it."

"Well, from what I hear so far, I believe you should give them a chance. Then put their magical abilities in sets of two, in a way that balance out the witches magic and personality. I believe that would be best. Let them get to know each other. The Trix are inseparable, as we have seen since they came here." Griselda gives her opinion. Ms. F ponders the idea. 'Yes it could work.'

"Thank you Griselda. Please go and send the Winx to my other office. I will be there shortly." Griselda leaves. Ms. F opens a portal back to light rock.

-Light rock-

"Icy? Can I ask you something?" asked Darcy. Icy turns her head to Darcy, sensing Darcy is acting a bit fidgety, since the last time the Alfea headmistress came by.

"What?" Icy asked in a dull tone.

"Well it's about last night. Y-you see. I-. I have a strange feeling that we were violated. "She said with hesitation.

"What are you talking about? Did someone hurt you Darcy?" asks Icy who was a bit surprised at what she was hearing.

"No! No one harmed me, I don`t mean that kind of violation. What I meant to say is that Somehow, something happened to us. Someone used magic and violated who we are... Like. AGH! I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST FEELS LIKE SOMEONE INVADED THE PRIVACY OF OUR THOUGHTS. Its just there is to many voice`s I hear and my mental barriers won`t go back up, I can even hear yours and Stormy`s thoughts, which I am trying to not listen to, but…!" shouts Darcy.

Icy can see fear creeping in on Darcy`s mind. Sighing, she takes Darcy by the wrist, and drags her back to her room. On their way, they run into Ms. Faragonda.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" Screeches Darcy, she was about to lunge at the headmistress, but is held firmly back by Icy. Icy glares daggers at Ms. F. Silent message sent, Ms. F. walks away and goes to talk to the general, to get the request approved. Icy drags Darcy into her room. Throwing her on the bed, she locks the door.

-Ms. F—

"Thank you general. The Winx will arrive in one week from now. Thank you and congratulations to you and your wife." With everything scheduled, she decides to see how well Darcy and Icy are doing since she came.

When she is closer to Icy`s, room, she hears Shouts and…a duck? Ms. F shrugs her shoulders and decides she has caused enough of an uproar and leaves.

-Alfea-

Musa finally is able to escape the dispute between witch and fairy. Opening the door to the Winx room, she finds herself pulled to the ground. Both girls groan, Musa is the first to recover. Opening her eyes, flaming red strands of hair are all that are in her field of vision.

"Bloom."

"Uh. Hey Musa." Bloom stands up and grins, pulling Musa up as well.

"What happened?"

"Well-"

"Oh! Musa thank goodness you're here. Tecna needs you like pronto. Something about witches here and their magic" interrupts Stella. Stella is the princess of solaria, and has the power of the sun. Her sun kissed locks softly move as she turns her head, a smug smile on her lips.

Musa rolls her eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. About to respond, she was interrupted when Miss. Griselda entered their dorm room.

"Girls, Ms. Faragonda would like to see all of you in her office as soon as possible." Without waiting for a response, she turns and leaves the Winx in silence. Musa, Bloom, And Stella stare at each other. Stella shrugs her shoulders and all three get the others together before heading to the headmistress's office.

Upon arriving, Stella, who is at the moment talking up a storm on her phone, does not notice another witch and both collide into each other.

"Hey! Watch it!" The witch shouts. Her as black as night colored eyes glare at the gathered fairies. Bloom helps Stella get back on her feet, while apologizing.

"Sorry. Stella please put your phone away. You have been on it for hours. And texting counts too."

"Fine." Exasperated, Stella put her phone away and looks to the witch she ran into. Stella`s criticizing gaze turned from one of speculation to one of utter disgust.

"Who are you?" asks Musa stepping forward when she saw that Stella was about to make a comment on the Witches attire.

"None. Of. Your. business. I am only here because I was asked to come."

"Well you will have to wait darling, duty calls and we are needed at the moment so…" Stella shoves the witch in the direction of the exit. The witch rolls her eyes and mutters something about an obnoxious something pixie.

Knock knock

"You called Ms. F?" walks in Stella, hopping for a chance to sneak to the mall.

"Yes I did." Ms. F sighs heavily.

"Ms. F? May I ask why did you send for us? Is everything alright?" asked Flora. Flora is a kind nature fairy. And like Stella, a princess of the planet of Lynphia.

"Yes, well…No. Everything is not alright." Ms. F still stood behind her desk, the Winx looked on with concern etched into their eyes and face. Tecna stepped forward being the first one to break the silence.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Please if there is anything we can do or can`t, let us at least have a chance to try and help" said Layla.

Ms. F smiled when she heard this, glad that her students are willing to help. She sits at her desk and closes her eyes for a moment, hands clasped together beneath her nose.

"I am grateful that you girls are willing to help. Now I would like to start by telling you that we have been getting reports every few months about the Trix and after much consideration, have decided to reform them. As you know, not much is given on their history, I would like you girls to help gather clues and info on them-"

"But Ms. Faragonda, we already know much about them, they are power hungry witches, who are also in line with the ancestral witches, their trouble. What more is there to know?" asked Layla. Layla, princess of Andros and enjoyed physical activities.

"There is more to a person Layla than just meeting them in battle. Ms. Grifffin will be here soon. you are excused from class until further notice, also not a single word of this is to be spoken of to anyone." Ms. F waved her hand, chairs appearing, facing the window. They all take their seats.

"Don`t tell me you were going to start without me." In walked Ms. Griffin, a smirk on her face as she took her seat next to Ms. Faragonda.

"Of course not. Now Winx, there are three memory discs I was able to obtain, now not everything will be shown, as not all of the data was clear. First up, is Icy`s."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story.

Also here are a few questions I would like answered if you could.

1) Are you enjoying the story so far?

2) This is for those who read the first incomplete version of this story. Which do you prefer? And is there anything in that version you would like to see in this rewrite?

Please answer these questions, it would be very helpful. It would be nice if there were 6 reviews posted by next chapter.

Next up, Frozen life.


	2. Chapter 2 Ice covered memories

-Icy—

"Presenting king Frost and Queen Glacia of Esnel(S-nell), and their daughter, Princess Icy." The announcer stood to the left side of the door which opened up to a grand circular room full of their kings, queens, and elder princesses.

"Thank you sir" the queen said politely, a kind smile on her face. Frost just grunted and turned his attention to his daughter. Still young and much to be taught to, he frowned in displeasure as Icy walked ahead of her parents.

"Icy, please behave, it is only your first day here, do you not want to make friends or allies?" asked Frost.

"I do want friends father, I just don`t want to go to this school." Icy turned to her father, arms crossed over her chest. Six years old and she is already questing her parents.

"Icy, it is just so you can interact with a few of your people your age and also those of the neighboring kingdoms. I promise we will be here when you leave." Said Glacia, smiling at Icy.

"Frozen cream with a lecture free day Promise?"

"Yes, Frozen cream with a lecture free day, I promise." Both mother and daughter laugh.

"Okay. I`ll be good. Bye!" with that, she took off down the hall on the right, to join the rest of the younger royals and civilians. The school was a bit plain yet showed off the wealth for those of upper class. Females and males were separated, females were placed in the right wing and males were placed in the left wing. Icy slowed down as she neared a group of girls in varying lengths of skirts and dresses. She slowly walked up to the five girls that were huddled together.

"I know right, I honestly thought they would dethrone him after he.."

"Shhh, she`s here."

Icy stared at the group of girls around her age with a calm demeanor. she heard them, but did not give any indication of their words.

"Hello, I am princess Icy and i would be most pleased if i may join in on your gossip." Smiling sweetly she eyed there reactions. 'always watch your opponent before engaging on the battle.' her fathers words played through her mind.

"Of course you may join in on our small talk Princess, but i believe that because you were home schooled you will be easily lost as to what we are talking about. Why not join the younger ones, they are not all that bright and there conversations should be much easier for you to follow." The other girls snickered as the lemon blond girl talked. Her emerald eyes sparkled with superiority.

"I assure you I am well taught at home on the basic principles of speech and would most appreciate if you come down from the clouds and actually talk about something other than gossiping like old people." Irritation entered her voice as the bllond began to luagh at her.

"Oh well, then i am sure you know the principles of school ranks. you see, we are the popular ones, they in the corner to the left are the class earthlings, to the right are the musicians, and so on. You my dear ice princess are non of them, you are the lowest rank of this class. you-are-the-out..."

"Lily! Enough! I thought I told you to welcome new students no matter there rank. If you can`t do this than I will have you kicked out of here, and you will go back to the slums!" The brunett she noticed earlier looked livid. Amber colored eyes blazing, she stepped on front of Lily with a smile.

"Please excuse them, they still have to learn proper ettiqute on introducing themselves." The brunett held out her hand to Icy.

"Oh. uh.. that`s fine. Besides, i can handle that kind of talk. Anyway, who are you?" Icy shook the brunets hand quickly, before the brunet was able to respond loud shouts could be heard from the entrance.

"I TOLD YOU NO!"

"I DO NOT CARE!"

"YOU SHOULD!"

"WELL- HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"

A short violet haired girl was standing er...more like jumping with her arm outstretched towards a tall pink head.

"Oh no." Icy glanced to the brunet and watched as she walked towards the commotion, once there, the brunet kicked the tall girl in the leg which was followed up with an upper cut. Icy was amazed at the girls fighting ability, the form was perfect allowing the violet girl to grab whatever was taken from her.

"ORDER! I WANT ORDER IN THIS ROOM NOW!" Icy looked the other way towards the voice. a woman of raven black hair in an up-do and classes stood seething. Her dress just barely touched the floor as she walked with grace towards the fight.

"Ms. Darcy Trix, Ms. Stormy Trix, and Ms. Flyer i would like to see you up to the front of the room with me for a moment." Without waiting for an answer she turned not caring what they said. Icy inched toward the brunet, stopping her before she reached the authority figure.

"Don`t. She does not mean it, grab the violet haired girl and go to the corner over there." Icy pointed towards a shadowed area of the room.

"No. The principle does meant it. I-"

The principle screeched at the girls, causing everyone to cringe and flinch away from the angered adult.

* * *

"When are they going to be here? Father? Father! FROST!" Icy hopped down from the window ledge, her snow colored hair pinned back with a ice crystal clip.

"Icy Silvea Trix, you know better than to call me by my name, it is disrespectful." Frost turned to face his daughter, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I asked when are they coming. I am really excited to show them around the palace. And this is the first time they get to meet you." Icy was just giddy with excitement, a wide smile on her face, ice blue eyes sparkling.

Frost laughed, "Darling, they have arrived and are waiting at the gate." Announced Glacia, smiling as she entered the study.

"Hooray!" Icy darted down the hall, past the servants, and out the door. She skids to a halt upon reaching the gates.

"Princess Icy, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Darcy Twilight Trix." The young brunet introduces herself, amber eyes enlarged by thin glasses, her hair loosely braided to the middle of her back.

An energetic purple haired girl grabs Icy`s and shakes it with a bit to much force than was needed. "Hi, I`m Stormy Dilia Trix. It is such a pleasure to meet you. The boring brunette here is…OW!" Stormy`s hands fly to the top of her head to sooth the pain as she glares at Darcy."

"Stormy, I already introduced myself." Darcy stated, arms folded across her chest.

"Stormy Dillia Trix, what have I told you about introducing yourself to others?" Snaps a stern voice.

"To not be so happy?" a guilty look appears as she answers.

* * *

-black screen-(each is a different random voice.)

"No-…static…..Li….."

"Nev….."

"Cough"

Some…hel…..plea…."

"…forgive me…"

Ms. Faragonda stops the video.

"Well, I think we should take a break, why don`t you girls get some dinner while Ms. Griffen and I talk." Suggests Ms. Faragonda.

The Winx get up and left.

* * *

"Wow that was so cool guys. Although they don't really have a fashion sense. But who knew Icy could be a princess by blood? asked Stella who was getting her dinner.

"Yeah. Who knew. This is like a totally different side of them that they don't show. I am surprised Stormy could be that happy." Said Layla.

"Musa. You okay? "asked Flora who was growing some carrots for kiko.

" Yeah. I just am having a hard time believing that those are the same Trix that tried to hurt me." Said Musa in a depressed tone.

" It seems illogical to me that if they had a good family and that Icy is a princess. Meaning if she was, then why would she go to cloud tower and not Alfea? Princesses are fairies by nature, and witches are part earthlings using dark magic. Cloud tower is a school for witches, not fairies. " asked Tecna

"Really Tecna. Your logic on our magic is right, but you are forgetting, Merta used dark magic, and was labeled as a witch. She then transferred here to Alfea and became a fairy. How do you explain that?" Said Stella.

"Easy. She has parents of both fairy and evil wizard turned good." Said Tecna.

"I have to agree with Musa. I can`t believe it either." said Bloom. The Winx decided to return to Ms. Faragonda, having finished eating.

-office-

"well, I can`t really say, I agree with you on that, but I guess since you already set this all up, I have no choice." Said Ms. Griffin, sighing in irritation.

"Well I will be sending them there a week from yesterday. My only problem is I need to know what positive energy will help balance out there energy." Ms. Faragonda looked to the door as the Winx returned.

"Ms. Faragonda, were back." Announced Bloom. They all sat down and began taking notes they thought would be important.

* * *

(If you have seen from you-tube the outfits they are wearing in the Trix as kids video or the episode 'Weeping willow'. That is what they will be wearing.)

"What is taking her so long?"

"Stormy, she said she would be here after lunch."

"So?" questioned Stormy, not understanding Darcy`s point.

"sigh. It`s still lunch you idiot." Snapped Darcy.

"…hey! I may not be as quick as you are but that does not mean you can call me an idiot. And…oh here she comes." Stormy was about to start ranting, when she noticed Icy running towards them.

"Darcy! Stormy! Help!"

As she ran 3 ghost witches were catching up to her.

" Icy!" stormy and Darcy shouted in unison. Stormy grabbed the camera and began to run towards Icy. Icy tripped and turned around now laying on her back.

"Princessssssss IcccccYYY. You will pay for what you did to our son. You will now become our servant." Said Belladone.

"Noooooo let me goooo. Help someone! please help!" Icy shouted now cowering and crying in fear of the ancestral sisters.

"Leave her alone you old…hags?" Stormy released the camera, stopping in fright.

" Leave Princess Icy and her cousins alone ancestral witches." Said the knights and kings and queens of all the neighboring planets.

"Never! As punishment we will destroy this planet. " said Lysliss.

"Oh and Icy. Don't worry about your parents or your planet for you will forget that you are a princess and about this planet. Now you don't have to worry about your citizens anymore." Said Tharma.

"Noooo I won`t let you!" icy raises her hands and a powerful blizzard shoots out and hits Tharma.

" You will pay dearly for that Icy" said the Tharma who grabbed her and entered her body. Stormy was to panicked to do anything that she just collapsed. Darcy studied there movements, mentally running what she knew about the withes in her mind as she ran for Icy, but Lysliss grabbed her and immediately Darcy could feel the witch going through her memories.

"Noo get out of my head!" screamed Darcy. The kings, queens and soldiers were running towards the witches but were immediately frozen. Icy looked to be having a seizure, stormy lying like the dead, and Darcy screaming insanity.

The screen begins to lose focus, but for a few seconds, a clear image showed Darcy, Stormy, and Icy disappearing with the ancestral witches.

* * *

"Well that was very interesting and good information I needed. Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Said Ms. Griffen, standing up she leaves alfea grounds.

"That was scary. I can`t believe that happened to the Trix. I feel bad for them. It`s not their fault they are evil it was the ancestral witches who did this." Said Stella with disgust at the ancestral witches.

"Well that was sad. Icy`s parents were killed and her memory was taken away from her about her home planet. Although I am curious that if they erased her memory, why would it show up on the disc?" asked Tecna who also was in the blues.

"The memories are never permanently erased, they are stored in other areas of the brain. It was short though I must admit, I was expecting a little more than that, but, oh well. Will solve that later. For now girls, go get some sleep tonight, tomorrow will be Stormy`s." Ms. Faragonda dismissed the girls.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I know in some parts it was not all that detailed. I copy and paste some from the first version of this story. So yeah. Some may be more detailed than others, I am trying not to go into too much detail, to the point of it being boring, but its hard. After having to write essay`s and preparing for an ACT test, plus Midterm exams, oh well. I have been working on it for a while. Anyway please let me know what you think. Reviews are helpful. Posting will be varied between one to two months per chapter. (hopefully)

Up next: A stormy confrontation.


End file.
